Control systems relate generally to providing power needed by a receiving device, known as the load, from a given power source. Within a control system, there may be many electrical components. For example, an AC to DC conversion circuit, integrated circuit devices, or other semi-conductor devices may be present within the control system to enable proper operation.
A control system may include separate output and input connectors to receive a variety of inputs and outputs. Many of the electronic devices that are used with control systems have similar means of connecting to the control system as the power sources providing power to the control system. If an input device such as a power source is improperly received into an output connector, components of the control system may become damaged.